This relates generally to controlling storage devices for processor-based systems.
Some storage devices have relatively fast access times and lower storage capacities, while other storage devices have slower access time and higher storage capacities. Since sometimes fast access is needed and other times large storage capacity is needed, it is advantageous to have one storage device that has both capabilities. Hybrid hard disks combine a small portion of solid state media and less expensive magnetic based media in one integrated unit. However, the performance of these devices may be limited. It would be advantageous to provide combined storage devices that have better performance.